Return
by Caitlin-Silver
Summary: Harold Argleston has asked Aurora Silver and her crew for his safe return to Ravenwood. However, eerie things are starting to happen in Wizard City; Undead attacking the living, Goblins and Cyclops's going rampant, and even students are going missing! No one knows how to stop these strange events and it will take a select few Wizards and a Pirate to finally end this. Rated M/Hiatus
1. Prologue

This is a bit of an alternate setting from the cannon story for my characters. However, I really wanted to do this. I should really be resting since I am still recovering from my Bronchitis but I felt well enough to write this out. Hope it's all right. I don't think I will take any OC submissions this time. I might ask for one or two in future chapters just not this time around. So sorry!

Okay now let me explain this story a bit. It's a Wizard101xPirate101 crossover obviously. It might be a bit cliché at times and I apologize for that. Like for example; I'm not going to hide that the main villain will be Malistaire. No Morganthe in this one. Maybe if I make a sequel which is highly unlikely. This story is going to be yuri, yes, and regular het. No yaoi and such. Sorry all you yaoi fangirls!

Yup, that's all I have to say.

-Ayuki-Hono

**Prologue**-

"I still say this is a bad idea."

Aurora sighed once again. Bonnie had been telling her this was a bad idea all week but it hadn't changed her mind in any way. The vixen was firm set against going to Wizard City. However, Aurora had promised to escort Harold Argleston back and she had already accepted the payment. She couldn't turn it down now, even if she wanted to. Besides, the money she had been payed had already been used in the upgrading of her ship. She figured she should upgrade the rooming inside to make the stay more comfortable for Mr. Argleston. This only seemed to further Bonnie's constant claims.

"I can't believe you already spent that money on upgrading the rooming on here." Was what she had said.

None of what she had said deterred Aurora though and she proceeded with the traveling preparations. She had heard Wizard City was quite a trip and would take a few days. Aurora had also decided she wouldn't take the whole crew, just a select few who wished to go. The reason for this being is that quite a few of her crew members didn't want to go either. Bonnie would be staying and so would Ratbeard. Nausica and Hawkules decided they would rather go and see new places along the way. Another few going would be El Toro, Lucy Sterling, and Zeena. So far no one else has decided on going but Aurora had a suspicion Catbeard would end up going.

"So, Cap'm, while you're gone, eh... Do you think I could, uh, take over your ships?" Ratbeard had asked. He really wanted to fly them around, Aurora could tell. She didn't trust Ratbeard not to bust one of her ships up though and she had told him, "Absolutely not." He sulked, of course.

Wing Chun had decided he would be going as well. Simply because he felt he owed it to his captain for saving his life when they first met. Aurora didn't argue with his reasoning.

The silverette captain had decided they would be taking her Aquila Galleon as it seemed most fitting for travel. It was well equipped in case of any ship battles that came their way and it was quite roomy. The only problem with it being so big is that Aurora had a bit of a hard time steering the thing. Hawkules agreed to help her out, though, in case she got tired of steering. So the day before their departure, Aurora had the ship stocked with food and everyone's belonging's they would be taking. The captain had decided to take a bit of a vacation at Wizard City while she was at it and told everyone to pack a little extra for their supposed vacation.

The next morning (after their little going away party in the Tavern the night before) they set out towards the docks. Everyone had went, even the crew members not going, to see them off. Mr. Argleston had surprised them by showing up early. It was obvious he was a punctual person. Bonnie was still a little sore from Aurora ignoring her the past week but she had also shown up nonetheless. Aurora ordered everyone going to board the ship before she herself got on. Everyone did so and she began to board last until she heard a shout behind her.

It was as she had guessed; Catbeard had decided to tag along. He had hugged the captain's waist, saying how he would follow her wherever she went as thanks. Aurora stood there simply letting him get out what he had to say before grabbing him and standing him still. "I know. I already packed all your things. We also have some of that fish you love so much stored away." He wasted no time in boarding.

Aurora boarded last but stopped as she reached the top and turned around, "You guys better take care of Skull Island while I'm gone. Understood?"

Various shouts of "Yes, Captain!" and "Understood!" rung out through the crowd. There were many that would not be going and it was a little saddening. She could make do with who was going though, that wouldn't be a problem in the least. Still, Aurora was a little upset that her first-mate wouldn't be going. In fact, she was the one who was dead set against going. There was no changing Bonnie's mind though and that was all right with her.

"Well, we'll be off. I expect to come back to everything being in one piece. And no late night drinking in the Tavern's!" She made a point of saying as she boarded the ship, closing the hatch behind her. A few of the crewmen down below removed the boarding plank, allowing Aurora to steer the ship out of the port.

'_This is going to be a long trip_,' she thought to herself as she steered them through the skyway. Harold had already comfortably positioned himself in his room for the time being and told them he wouldn't be out until dinner time. Hawkules had decided to take a nap in his room that he shared along with Chun and Chun himself had decided to _try_ and meditate. The keyword being try (Hawkules' snoring was increasingly hard to concentrate over.) Catbeard was already snacking on the fish Aurora had packed for him in the kitchen. El Toro was chatting away with Nausica and Lucy and Zeena had situated herself into standing next to the captain while she steered. She was a self proclaimed lookout, after all.

Aurora calmly continued to steer them on the correct path towards Wizard City in the mean time and thought of what would come when they finally arrived.

**-break-**

Cheryl was excited to say the least. Mr. Argleston would finally be returning back from his visit to Cool Ranch. He had been away for many months and the Library seemed a bit distant without him around. Caitlin disagreed with her, her reasoning being she quite _disliked_ the dog man, but she didn't care. He was an interesting conversationalist in her opinion. Caitlin had said to her plainly, "You're a loon. The dog man can kiss my-" Cheryl had cut her off right there. Despite Caitlin's obvious dislike for Mr. Argleston, she did act like she respected him in his presence. Cheryl didn't approve of her acting and scolded her each chance she got on it.

Cheryl let out a gasp of surprise as someone suddenly came up beside her, "Ah!"

"Yo, Cheryl! How's it going? Excited for Harold's return?" It was James. He was suppose to be studying for his exam which was in an hour. The blunette glared slightly at him. She knew _exactly_ what he was doing. James was goofing off again instead of studying like he should be. Cheryl decided to scold him, "James, aren't you suppose to be studying for your exam? It's barely an hour away."

The red headed boy shrugged his shoulders, "Actually I was until Headmaster Ambrose asked to see me. Apparently-," he stopped. Cheryl raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Something wrong?"

"No, no," he shook his head, "I was just thinking... I don't think I should tell you about it."

Cheryl gave an offended look, "Why's that? Did something bad happen or what? Does Caitlin know?"

James shook his head, "Yeah, actually. Caitlin was also called up by Ambrose. He almost asked you to come but he knew you were busy with stuff already so he decided against it. Didn't help that Caitlin also asked that you not be apart of this."

"Cat said that? What for? She doesn't think I can be of help or something?" Cheryl said in a dejected tone. She huffed in annoyance and glared at nothing in particular. James sighed, finding Cheryl's reaction typical. She did get offended quite easily.

"Look," he started, "she only thought to keep you safe from-"

She cut him off before he could finish, "Safe from what?"

At this he went slack jawed. He didn't really know how to answer that without giving away anything too important. Before Cheryl knew it, James had excused himself saying he had some studying to catch up on. It didn't take him long to take off and leave her. Cheryl glared at his back as he left heading off for his dorm room. Shaking her head, the blunette decided she would find out what he was talking about later. Right now she had an essay to finish for Professor Greyrose's class.

-**break**-

"This really doesn't look good, Sean." He agreed.

Caitlin and Sean had been assigned to guard Triton Avenue by Headmaster Ambrose ever since the incident that had occurred the same morning. Apparently, a student was attacked on her way into the Avenue for practice. The zombies that students practiced their magic on in there had gone wild; they were actually attacking the living. Not with magic but with their teeth. The poor girl had been eaten alive. The only reason anyone had found out was because Sean had come to check and make sure everything was all right in the Avenue on his usual route. He was usually checking all places; Triton, Cyclops, and Firecat. Cheryl usually took over on Colossus Boulevard but she had been quite busy today so Caitlin had taken over.

Sean had immediately went to her for help. Once Caitlin saw the gruesome scene (The zombies were long gone by now) she quickly went to the Headmaster and reported the incident. He had been greatly concerned. Nothing such as this had ever occurred before. He wondered if someone might be controlling the undead but only Necromancers had such power. No one had fessed up to doing it so he was a bit stressed. With nothing left to do, he told Sean and Caitlin, "I want you both to guard Triton. Make sure _none_ of the undead get into Olde Town."

They had agreed and were stationed by the gates for the rest of today and till tonight. By then two other students would take their place. Deirdre and Melissa had agreed too; They were among the few that Caitlin trusted to watch over the street like they were supposed too.

"This is getting boring," Sean finally spoke, breaking the silence that had been between them. Caitlin shrugged, "Whad'ya want me to do about it?"

This time he shrugged. Nothing else was said between them for the remainder of the time. They stood quietly, watching as people walked between Olde Town and the other Alley ways. Only Triton was shut down at the moment. People were a little worried as to why but they didn't question Caitlin and Sean about it. They knew it was ordered by Headmaster.

Caitlin, bored out of her mind, turned to thinking about random things. She wondered what Cheryl was up to and if it was the right thing to do by keeping her out of this whole thing. She'd probably be upset with her if she had found out that Caitlin kept her from helping out. She wouldn't find out though. How could she? Before she knew it, her thoughts trailed to Travis. She was so _pissed_ at him right now. Finally, after quite a long time, they started talking to each other again after their (unofficial) breakup. Travis had promised her a few weeks ago that he would help her train in Azteca since she still needed a little help on a few things. She'd been excited but the day after he had suddenly stopped talking with her and avoided her at all costs. Caitlin had no idea why.

The thought of this made her blood boil; that jerk! He had always been such a sweet guy but then he does this! She had asked Cheryl to talk to him, even Molly, but he avoided them too. The silverette had no idea what to do about her situation. She kind of gave up last week and pronounced them 'broken up' instead. He probably moved onto some other girl. Not like she cared. She could totally find someone else. It couldn't be _that_ hard.

Suddenly, Caitlin thought to ask Sean if he knew why Travis was acting this way. They weren't close (Especially since they had a fight about Caitlin once) but they still spoke towards one another. Turning her head to her left, she looked at the purple headed boy. "Hey," she called out.

He turned to her and stared, "What is it?"

"Do you know why Travis has been avoiding me and acting like I don't exist?" Sean thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Sorry, dunno. He hasn't really spoken to me either."

Caitlin huffed and crossed her arms, "That asshole. I swear, once I get ahold of him, I'm going to kick his ass!"

Sean snorted and held in his laughter. "Yeah, yeah, you do that shorty."

She blanched at him and then glared, "I'm not short! You're just tall!"

"Exactly. You're short_er_ and I'm tall_er_."

Caitlin swears she could facepalm right about now.

-**End Prologue-**

Okay, end of the prologue. Sorry, I like to keep prologue's short. Oh and yes, there will be killing in this story. It shouldn't be too graphic, unless I'm in one of those 'moods'. Oh and the thing about Travis _is_ kind of true. That jerk... He told me he would help me finish Azteca (I just need the end Dungeon) but he up and removes me and all of my characters. I mean, wtf. I did NOTHING to him. He tried to pretend to being his friend that I also know, since the guy hates me, have no idea why, and removes me. Pfffft, yeah right. It was totally him. My friend Molly is still friends with him on one of her characters, but he never gets on when she's on. Ugh, I so wanna kick his ass right now. I was a good friend to him. I gifted him lots too...Crowns down the drain, I guess. Oh well. He can enjoy that damn Frostfang Tiger I gifted him! -Pouts-

So yeah, I'm still mad. I don't play wiz anymore though really, just mostly Pirate101. Oh, if you ever want to add me, I'm usually in Avery's Court in realm Ratbeard! I'm a max level Musketeer named Aurora Silver. I usually am wearing Sun Glasses XD

Anyway, that's all for now! I'll start working on Chapter 1 soon since I've been planning this story for, like, EVER.

-Ayuki-Hono


	2. Chapter 1

Umm...What to say...I got nothing. Here's Chapter 1. Yay.

**Chapter 1**

"Oh sweet Jesus, _thank you_."

Caitlin was so happy that it was the end of her and Sean's shift. Melissa and Deirdre had shown up to take their place for the night and Caitlin had been so grateful. Standing in this spot the entire day didn't really work with her and she wasn't happy about it but it was the Headmaster's orders. She couldn't very well go against those, now, could she?

Sean didn't seem to care either way; he stood there being silent almost the entire time. Nothing ever seemed to bother him though so Caitlin wasn't surprised.

"Haha, what's up with you Caitlin? Tired?" Deirdre asked, laughing a bit as she did. Melissa, next to her, also laughed. They could clearly tell the silver haired girl was tired. Her eyes practically screamed _let me close so I can sleep!_

"Better head on home, Cat. Cheryl's been asking all day for you. Luckily she didn't come here. There's been rumors floating around about this whole 'Triton' thing. Maybe she caught wind of it and decided to stay away from here," Melissa suggested.

To this new knowledge, Caitlin raised an eyebrow. Rumors? Well, it wasn't too surprising. People started up the oddest of rumors around here. Triton Avenue had been shut down for the time being. Of course people would start up rumors about it. Caitlin decided she wouldn't let the rumors bother her; she didn't even want to know what they were. After this whole mess is sorted out, she thought, the rumors would dissipate over time. No use getting worked up over something that doesn't last, after all.

With that, Caitlin bid her friends good night and took off towards the Spiral Door in Ravenwood. It was a quiet night and barely anyone was out, which she was thankful for. Caitlin hated large crowds of people. Too noisy for her to handle; peace and quiet was the way to go. Caitlin sighed. She couldn't wait to get back to the house she shared with Cheryl and their other friends Amy and Caleb. She still wondered how Caleb was staying with them. He was the only guy and the flirty kind. Still, he managed to be let in and hasn't caused any trouble thankfully. The few times he did was with Amy and the purple haired girl had handled it just fine.

Caitlin checked her pocket to make sure she had the house key and smiled when she felt the coolness of the metal. "Good thing I didn't leave it, that would have been-" Footsteps behind her made her stop. Usually she would just dismiss this since there were other people about but something about them made her stop dead in her tracks. Checking over her shoulder, she saw who she had been wanting to see for several days now; Travis.

_What does he want?_

Caitlin wasn't sure what the answer was to this question, but it was obvious he wanted to speak with her. He stood still, staring at her while she started to tremble in front of him. His look had a pained expression on it when she had looked. What was his problem? Did he come to rub it in her face that he had been avoiding her or what? Maybe he really was a jerk like Sean had told her he was. That's what had started that whole fight between them in the first place. Travis and Sean ended up not speaking towards one another for over two weeks. It had been so ridiculous in Caitlin's opinion.

Swallowing, Caitlin decided she might as well ask what he wanted. "What is it?"

He said nothing; remained silent and stared at her with that pained expression still in place. The silverette turned fully around to face him and glared as hard as she could. She found it increasingly difficult. She still missed him, that much was obvious to her now, but she still couldn't forgive him for what he did. You don't just brush off your girlfriend like she doesn't exist. At least, that's not what you're suppose to do, right? Caitlin didn't know anymore. Didn't care enough, even. So when he still didn't answer, she shook her head and decided to keep going on.

"Wait," he called out. She stopped for a moment and turned to face him. That face she sorely missed. She wanted to give in so _bad_. She wouldn't give in, thought. That would only show how weak her will was. So she said the easiest thing, "No."

She didn't look back this time when he called out.

**-break-**

Aurora was so happy right now. They were so close to being in Wizard City. Argleston explained that they were close; only about three miles away. The crew could see the Island of Wizard City within the distant. It certainly had been a long trip and they longed to get off the ship. They loved ship riding, don't get them wrong, but they were so eager to see this new, unexplored, world. What would it be like? It was a question that made it's way into all their minds.

The sky, Aurora noted, had grown quite dark. It was well past sun down but that didn't bother her in the least. She prefered sailing in the dark anyway. It was much more relaxing and she could concentrate easier. She was so incredibly exhausted though. She had been sailing well over twenty-four hours. She knew the first thing, after talking with this Ambrose person that Harold had mentioned, she was going to go to bed for sure. Everyone else would probably be up doing things since they had slept most of the day, except for Zeena and Chun. They were the only punctual people besides her on the trip.

"Looks like we'll be arriving shortly," Harold said, alerting everyone. They all looked to the fast approaching Island. It was quite bigger than it had looked earlier but that was a natural thing to notice. One thing that stood out to Aurora, however, was the lack of a docking area. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Argleston? Where exactly are the docks?"

"Oh," the dog man seemed to remember, "I forgot to mention we have none."

Aurora wanted to smack her face out of the sheer idiocy. They had no docking or port area? How were they suppose to land this big ship? "No matter," Harold said, "I'll simple make a temporary one."

The dog man clacked his cane against the wood of the ship and a burst of glittery blue light appeared. It blinded them momentarily before disappearing. When they all opened their eyes again, they noticed a wooden dock resting on the side of Olde Town. Their eyes shimmered with awe; They'd never really seen much magic before, save for the witchdoctors around. Their magic, however, was much different from wizard magic.

"There we are! Now we can land."

It took about a good thirty minutes before they were docked and landed safely. After they had unboarded, they looked around at the good sized town. There were a few buildings here and there but what really stood out was the building with several things sitting out in front of it. It had read 'Bazaar' on the red banner above it. "Huh," Aurora had said, "just like the one back home."

Aurora and her crew were looking around at everything in the town until they heard chattering coming from Harold and two other girls. They were standing in front of a closed down gate that read 'Triton Avenue' above it. The other two streets were open, however, and this made her wonder if something had happened in Triton. None of her business, though, she thought silently. "So where exactly are we suppose to take you to?" Aurora asked Harold as she approached his conversation.

The two girls who had been talking with him stopped and stared at her. One of the girls had blue hair that was in a side ponytail and hung over her right shoulder. Her eyes were a deep violet and the color of them made the Captain slightly nervous. The girl seemed to be wearing armor and had a there was a cleaver that sat next to her leg. Aurora took notice of the dragon head that was emblazoned on the chest armor.

The girl next to the blue haired girl had purple hair that was about midback in length. The strangest thing stood out to Aurora. Like the blue haired girl, the purple haired one had equally strange eyes; they were almost a clear color. White was the best name she could come up with but maybe that wasn't accurate enough. The purple haired girl was decked out in dark purple robes that looked like they had lightening bolt patterns all over it. She held a staff in her hand that was in the shape of a trident.

"Mr. Argleston, who is this?" The purple haired girl asked; the blue one merely stared at Aurora. Her eyes made the silverette shiver almost.

"Ah," Harold turned to Aurora for introductions, "I'd like you both to meet Aurora Silver. She's the Captain I was just telling you about that let me sail here on her ship."

At this new information, they both seemed to brighten more. They shook Aurora's hand, which made her _highly_ uncomfortable. She did not like being touched so casually, that was for sure. Harold began talking with the girls again and they all chatted about random things going on in Ravenwood. They told him his Library was in good shape (some girl named Cheryl had been looking after it) and that his assistant, Boris, was ill. Before long, Aurora grew tired of the completely random talk and decided to ask why Triton was locked and gated up. The chatter instantly died down and they looked at Aurora like she had grew an extra head.

"W-well, y'see...An incident happened early this morning. We're simply watching over the gate to make sure that no one gets in and no one gets out." This made the Captain raise an eyebrow. What kind of incident exactly had made them close the place up? It couldn't have been all that bad, though, right?

"Hey," Deirdre tried changing the subject, "Aurora, take off your sunglasses! I wanna see your face, fully."

Aurora didn't seem to like this request. She almost always had her sunglasses on. They were a pain in the ass to get in the first place (that jerk Sato wouldn't give them up) and she didn't want to take them off now. Then again, she knew they were merely curious but it'd be their own fault if they were disappointed by her appearance. Slowly, she slid them off, keeping her eyes closed 'till they were fully off before opening them. Melissa gasped a little, "You look like our friend Caitlin! She has silver hair and blue eyes. Her hair is more curly at the ends but you guys could be twins!"

"Captain," Chun had decided to show up at that particular moment. He noticed her sunglasses off and this made him raise his eye in suspicion, "Oh? You aren't wearing your glasses, Captain?"

She quickly slid them back on at hearing this and told him to, "Shut up."

"So," she started, "What is it you need, Chun?"

"El Toro and Hawkules have wondered off. Apparently Lucy saw them going through the gate marked 'Shopping District'."

Aurora looked pissed at the news. "Those idiots. I told them to stay in this area. They never listen to me. Get Zeena and Nausica and then meet me in this Shopping District place."

"What about Catbeard?"

Aurora stopped for a moment and looked to where Catbeard was. He was staring at some fish swimming around in a pond located close to a building. "Eh," she thought, "Leave him here with them. He can...watch over them to make sure they don't get hurt."

"Aye, aye, Captain," and with that, he went to fetch Zeena and Nausica.

**End Chapter 1**

I've decided I'm going to make the chapters shorter, but update more frequently. It makes it easier on me. That's all I have to say for now, so bye!


End file.
